


Anders als erwartet

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Double Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco ist nicht so, wie ein Malfoy es sein sollte, Harry ist kein Unschuldslamm mehr, doch zusammen übertreffen sie alle Erwartungen – sogar ihre eigenen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anders als erwartet

Verflucht. Ich hab’ das nicht gewollt. 

Ein Malfoy ist stark. Ein Malfoy kennt keine Schwächen. Ein Malfoy hat sich im Griff. Er herrscht und beherrscht. Ein Malfoy ist stolz. 

Ich kann ihre Stimmen hören. Wie sie sich die Mäuler zerreißen. Ein Malfoy ist Potters neustes Spielzeug. 

Ich trage deine Spuren auf meiner Haut. Ich ertrage ihre Blicke in mein Gesicht und ihr Zischeln hinter meinem Rücken. 

Deine Hände liegen auf meinen Schultern. Halten mich, halten mich fest. 

Dein sein. Hab’ ich das wirklich nicht gewollt?

Ich trage meinen Kopf hoch erhoben.

Und wenn ich vor dir knie, bin ich frei.

***

Verdammt. Ich habe es geahnt und gefürchtet.

Harry Potter ist unser Retter. Harry Potter ist ein Held. Harry Potter bleibt unschuldig, trotz Zauberkampf und Todesnacht. Harry Potter steht für Happy End.

Rons Blicke sind noch immer voller Vorwurf. Ich will Ginnys verweinte Augen nicht sehen. Eine weitere Schuld, die Mollys Tee nicht hinunterspülen wird.

Seit Jahren schreiben sie über mich. Lügen mit und ohne Interview. 

Deinen Körper zeichnen, dich prüfen und nehmen. Und doch nie mehr nehmen, als du mir gibst.

Dich halten. Dich besitzen. Ich habe es geahnt und erhofft.

Und wenn du vor mir kniest, finde ich Halt.

**Author's Note:**

> Für die Fanfiction Challenge # 16 "Erwartungen" auf zuckerfederkiel. Vielen Dank an liriaen fürs Beta-Lesen und die detailierte Diskussion über Worte und ihre Wahrnehmung.


End file.
